


Spiderman: Homecoming (Fanfiction)

by Laylachan22



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylachan22/pseuds/Laylachan22
Summary: Please leave a kudo/comment if you like what you see!Y/N POV will be played by my OG character Layla.During the events of Spiderman: Homecoming, you're in your Sophomore year with Peter Parker and his friends. You've been adopted in the Toomes' family and things get weird after the Battle of New York with the Chituari. You developed a crush on Peter Parker after Freshman year, and you're hoping things will go to plan with Liz despite having the Decathlon and Homecoming coming up.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader





	1. My Life is a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor events that will be used from Spiderman: Homecoming or anyone from Marvel. This is only a fandom, and my very first fanfiction. All rights are reserved to Marvel and them only. 
> 
> I just wanted to share my love for Tom Holland's Peter Parker x.x Please have mercy on me. XD

Chapter one:

(Y/N POV)

7:05am~Monday

My alarm clock rang and I was already groaning. I tried to grab whatever I had on my bed or nightstand to turn it off. I hit it once, then another to find the snooze button and finally, it stopped ringing. I didn't know what I grabbed, but it made it quiet, and that was all that mattered.

I dropped the object and smiled to the sound of silence as I drifted off to sleep again.

"Layla?" Dad called from downstairs. My face twisted in annoyance. "You up, honey? Liz is downstairs, making breakfast! Better come down now, or I'll eat all of the bacon!"

I sniffed. I could smell the aroma from downstairs. That was enough motivation to wake me up. I wasn't happy, but my dad telling me he was going to eat all of the bacon is considered a felony for me.

I got dressed, and brushed my hair, grabbed my homework, and placed it in my backpack and hurried downstairs. I was going to brush my teeth after breakfast.

"Good morning," I said, sitting down at the table. I saw my plate and Liz walked over with the pan and she slid eggs and a slice or two of bacon on my plate! Yum. Dad grinned at me as I chewed on a slice and then I pouted. "Why lie. Y'know, I consider that a crime you committed thinking you ate all of it."

He and Liz laughed. Liz joined us after grabbing herself some orange juice from the fridge.

"He had to get you up somehow, Layla." She said, smiling at me. "I can't get you up even if I wanted to. You've always been like this since we adopted you."

I playfully mocked both of them. "So, got any plans for after school?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, finishing up her egg. "My Decathlon team has a meeting to do, and I have to get things ready for the school prom as well."

"Isn't that in a few weeks or so?" Not that I'm interested or anything. She smiled and nodded. "You need any help?"

"I will be decorating the school soon if you want to join me. You'll be able to get out of some classes because I'm in charge of this committee, and-"

"Done." I said.

"That was fast," Dad said, "You wanna help your sister? Thought you'd be coming straight home to sleep some more."

"Funny, dad." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Anything to pass by the day, and well, I was kinda hoping Liz would be able to introduce me to someone."

Dad looked at me then Liz and then back to me again. He was surprised. "Oh yeah? Is it a boy?"

My cheeks burned a little bit. "Oh man, look at the time, I should get going. Thanks, Liz for making breakfast, I'll make some next time, and thanks dad for my hormones." I put the dishes in the sink and then I accidentally ran into Mrs. Doris on the way out of the kitchen. I apologized and hurried upstairs to brush my teeth, and I had to take in all of the humility while doing so.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Doris Toomes asked, coming in from the hallway. "Is Layla alright?"

Dad shrugged and they both looked at Liz for clarification. Liz had her mouth open in shock, then she smiled and shook her head. "I better get ready for school too. Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets there on time."

——

Liz drove me to school, and I was in deep thought.

I guess I should explain how they adopted me.

I was adopted into her family when I was really young, maybe around 10 years old. My dad, Adrian Toomes was a really nice guy who actually treated me like a father. He was supposed to go down early today with his crew to help clean up after what happened in the Battle of New York.

Mrs. Doris Toomes already loved me when I was super skeptical of them and she immediately took me in her care. I was super skinny when they adopted me and they thought I was going to need more intensive care in the hospital.

Liz was my best friend, even though I wished she was my actual sister. She never really prefered being called Elizabeth.

They found out from the adoption papers that I was just abused as a child, and left alone in my room all the time. I was told I was "good for nothing, with no future to hold" when I felt I was the smartest kid in the world already, and my former parents just kinda assumed I wasn't the brightest. I ended up having PTSD every night thinking about it and crying in my sleep.

Anyways, as much as I'd rather take the bus and deal with all the hooligans, I had no other choice.

She looked at me and I was staring out the window. "Layla." She said. I looked at her. Her hair was down today, and she wore the same white blouse from last week. She must've really liked that top. "Do you want to stay around with me during the Decathlon meeting?"

"Why do you ask?"

 _Please don't say it, please don't say it-_ Those words repeated in my head in fear of my confession.

"It's totally obvious." She smiled. "You and Peter Parker."

 _Girl, you said it._ I grumbled in my mind. _Why, why did you have to say it. I didn't even want to admit it!_

I stared at her in shock. I pulled my hoodie over my head. "You can bury me in my grave now," I said, twiddling my thumbs in embarrassment. "My soul has left my body."

She was laughing again. "C'mon, Layla." Liz smirked. "I can introduce you to him. I've seen the way you look at him when he's with Ned in the hallways. You're both nerds and have similar interests. Why don't you talk to him after the meeting, I'll put in a good word for you?"

"No." I said, nervous enough as is. "I can't even talk to him when I'm weak-kneed like this. If it's just casual conversation in the classroom during group projects then sure, but other than that, I can't."

"You wanted me to introduce you to him today, though." She said, and I looked to the front to see the school getting closer.

"Good," I said as she pulled in the parking lot at Midtown High School. "Saved by the school. Never thought I'd say that." It was 8am already and I didn't want to be late for my first class.

_What the heck is going on with me?_


	2. My Sister's Scheme

The school day began with the morning announcements. "Rise and shine, Midtown Science and Technology." Betty announced on the television with people looking up to watch a bit. Other kids passed by and ignored it.

"Students, don't forget about your Homecoming tickets! Do _you_ have a date for Homecoming?" Her co-star Jason subtly asked.

Betty smiled awkwardly at that, "Thanks, Jason, but I already have a date..."

"Okay."

"Yeah..."

I cringed watching that. Jason always tries to be slick around the ladies, but the way he does it is sort of creepy...

I walked through the hall full of students, and I already was thinking in my head. _Would Peter be interested? Would he even think about asking me?_

I frowned at feeling rejected. _What am I thinking, he probably already has a date in mind or a date to homecoming_. I wondered if I'll ever be good enough for anyone.

What I should've done was consider Liz's offer, and told her to just do it. _Wait. What if she was already ahead of me?_

She probably must've ran into Peter already when I left. I haven't seen him in the hallways yet and he's usually here already! I started panicking but I hoped no one noticed how much of a dork I am.

My crush on Peter Parker started halfway through freshman year. I had a few classes with him such as English, algebra, and physics, and I was lucky enough to get a chance to talk with him during group work. Let me tell you though, every time I'd approach the guy, he would get really flustered and shy.

I have some classes with him again this year. I was very fortuitous and I wanted to get to know him more sophomore year.

 _Great, I sound like a total doofus_. I frowned at the fact thinking I'm out of his league.

I looked up from my locker and saw Liz standing there. "You seem giddy." She said. I noticed her looking kind of concerned. "Something happen?"

"No," I said. "Why are you here?"

She held up a strap and I looked at what she held. It was my backpack and I had to do a double take. I turned around and around like an idiot, trying to figure out what was missing. _No wonder my back felt lighter than normal..._

"You forgot something, silly. You left it in the car on your way out. Your welcome~" She said, giggling at my forgetfulness. "Oh and, uh, Peter's here."

I stopped in place and she walked past me. How long was he there at his locker? I noticed Ned was there too and had a LEGO figure propped on Peter's shoulders as he put his books in his bag. "Join me..." Ned said in his best voice on Chancellor Palpatine. "And together...we'll build my new LEGO Death Star!"

"What?!" Peter was excited and surprised. Ah, my little happy nerd.

"Ugh, lame..." a few cheerleaders overheard beside them and I stopped listening to their conversation. I let them be, and was going to catch up with them later.

I looked back at Liz who was already walking away from me. Betty joined her and I hurried to catch up to her afterwards.

I didn't want to say it, but during that time I had that conversation with my sister, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching us.

~~

Hours passed through the school day pretty quickly. It was near the end of our Physics class and we were reviewing for a quiz that's happening in a week. As like any other class, it felt like something died. Everyone just looked completely bored and miserable.

"Alright," Ms. Leyva, our physics teacher said. "Before I dismiss you, I have one final question. Suppose that the acceleration of an object is zero. Does this mean that there are no forces acting on it?"

A couple of minutes passed by and then a guy named Flash rose his hand quick. "The answer is yes." He had his hair slicked back again today. I never really liked the kid, but maybe because he's just a bit of a bully. I never knew what his problem is.

"That's incorrect, Mr. Flash Thompson." Ms. Leyva said. "I was waiting for your reasoning, but it appeared you had none." Our teacher looked around to see that Peter _wasn't_ paying attention, "Mr. Parker?"

Peter jumped and then looked up from his laptop. "Uh, y-yes, ma'am?" He stuttered nervously. I looked at him confused. We never really sat next to each other in the back of the room, but we were across from each other.

He closed his laptop. "Your answer for the acceleration question?" Ms. Leyva said.

"Oh, the answer is no. It means there's a constant force. The object could be moving at a constant speed or be stationary." He said without breaking a sweat.

"That is correct!" She said, then she looked at Flash. "Don't assume you're always right, Mr. Thompson, without reasoning."

Some of us snickered, including me. _This year is going to be quite fun_.

I noticed that Flash turned to Peter and he mumbled something to him. It wasn't very nice, I'll tell you that much, but Peter didn't seem to mind. He just ignored him.

~~

The bell rang to dismiss the last class for the day, and I sighed in relief.

Unfortunately, my nightmare managed to catch me in time before I escaped on the bus and dragged me away. "No you don't, you're coming with me," Liz said, smiling.

"Oh, wonderful." I said sarcastically against my will. We were heading straight for the Decathlon meeting.

~~

"Okay, next question." Liz said, flipping over her flash card. They were going over drills from their textbook. I was sitting at the table next to MJ and she was reading her book. I talked to her for a little bit, but I could only say so much to her.

I looked over to see a few of the students. Some were spread out from each other to focus with their heads in the textbooks on the floor and some were helping each other out at other tables. The only person that wasn't focused, was Peter who seemed very uptight and nervous. He was speaking to Mr. Harrington about skipping the Decathlon. "Peter, it's _Nationals."_ Mr. Harrington said, trying to convince him to stay. "Is there no way you could take a weekend off?" Why is he skipping the biggest event ever? Is he trying to disappoint the team?

"If Mr. Stark needs me," Peter pressed on, "I need to make sure that I'm here." Apparently, he was the only student here that got accepted into Tony Stark's internship and it seemed very private, and expensive.

"Have you ever been with him?" Flash asked, flipping through a page, and everyone just stopped with the drills.

"Wait, what's happening?" One girl at the stage asked.

"Peter's not going to Washington." Another girl who was studying from the floor said.

The girl at the stage panicked and I felt that. Losing one member before such a big day sucks.

"Really," Liz asked confused. "Before nationals?"

"He already quit marching band and robotics lab," MJ said, looking up from her book.

We all just stared at her and she looked back at a bunch of confused faces.

"...Layla's done her research."

"MJ!" I pouted at her. I'm never telling her my secrets ever again.

"Layla? Would you step in for Peter?" My sister looked at me.

 _Uh oh_. "You want me to fill in for him? Why me?" I asked. We exchanged looks at each other for a moment and I was already hating the idea of what she was about to say.

"She's not even a part of the Decathlon team." Flash retorted. "She's your _adopted_ sister, and why is she even here?"

"Because I'm her ride home." Liz stepped up.

"And Y/N's a lot smarter than you." Peter also mentioned, and Flash just pouted, remaining silence.

Liz looked like a lightbulb appeared above her head and it lit up with an idea. "Peter can show you the ropes and train you a little bit." She smirked and then winked at me. "You're smart, but I need you to learn how to hit that bell fast."

"This is _so_ not happening." I muttered, burying my face in my hands. This is not how I wanted to be introduced! Peter was already looking at me and I could feel it. The hopeful and pleading eyes. He stuck up for me, too. I was taken aback with what was said. He really thinks I'm intelligent? That's saying something.

I should just leave right now. I was going to have to talk to Liz later about this at home and never come out of my room again.


	3. Nurse Peter Parker to the Rescue

We got home that afternoon and I was already flabbergasted. "Liz, how could you do this to me? Putting me on the spot like that?" I asked, placing my backpack down at the floor of the stairs. We headed towards the kitchen and we noticed our parents were gone. Mom left the note on the countertop and mentioned she was going grocery shopping and that dad would be out late because of his side job.

"I'm sorry," she apologized after listening to me rant. "I figured it was the best position to put you in because I knew Flash was going to be cocky about it and take charge. Honestly, I'd rather have Peter, but he's got that Stark Internship going on." Liz sounded disappointed.

I agreed, and I just was so nervous, I felt my heart about to explode. I didn't think after all this time that I'd finally get close to him. I just never have been too close with anyone before. "I guess..." I said, finally giving in. "Wait a second, you sound like you didn't have any other plan before this." 

"Well, the first option was kind of lame." She smiled, "It was either this, or we have family dinner and I know you'd say no right away." 

My eyes widened. "You know how mom and dad would be if Peter were here!" I said. "You would think dad would be okay with this idea, but we all know he's going to sit down at the dinner table and interrogate him! We don't want Peter to feel imprisoned."

"We don't want who to feel imprisoned here?" Mom walked in through the kitchen with bags of grocery in her arms. Liz and I walked over to help her with them. I grabbed a couple and Liz grabbed the other from her arm. "Thanks, sweethearts. Ooh boy, my arms are killing me. There's been traffic on the way home from the store so I had to find some way to detour. What were you two talking about anyway?" 

I started stuttering. "Uh- uh..." I said. "We were just talking about me joining Liz's Decathlon team."

Mom's eyes started sparkling. She was worried before I wouldn't ever join an extra curricular during the school year. I didn't want to join any clubs or anything this year because I felt like it was just too much for me since I had too many other classes to think about. I mean, she tried to convince me, but she wanted me more to be happy. I was happy that she didn't try to force me or anything to join any curriculars or clubs or music classes. 

"Oh?" She said. We started helping her put away the frozen foods, sodas, and other various foods for dinner nights. "So you decided to join after all, sweetie?"

"Yeah, Liz needed one more member on her team so she had me come by after school to see what it's like." I said.

Her and Liz exchanged looks. Liz didn't say much of anything since this was my personal business, and she knew better than to bring our parents into my love life. I wasn't lying to mom though, however. It was either me or Flash. I know for a fact that Liz may have gotten along with everyone among the student body, but if she were to be stuck in a room with Flash, she'd have to have a lot of patience. And I mean, a lot.

"Well, I'm glad you decided on that, Y/N!" she said, coming over to give me a big hug. "We should celebrate. How about we all make some tacos for dinner? With a nacho table on the side?" 

Mmm. Mexican food. I thought. I shook my head from being distracted on the cover up. 

"Sure, mom, that sounds great!" Liz said. "Want me to help out with the cooking?"

"That's alright," mom said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm sure you already know, your dad is coming home late tonight. He's called earlier and said he had some more business to take care of with a shipment that's supposed to come in. We're lucky enough to have him still having a job after having that fiasco in Manhattan with Tony Stark and the federal government stepping in..."

We silently agreed. I shouldn't be mad, but if it weren't for my dad and his Bestman Salvage crew, we wouldn't be here. He was the founder of the crew, and he loved picking up contracts after any incident that happened in New York City. If they did a well earned job, they earned a well deserve pay. 

The federal government stepped in under Tony's contract when my dad was cleaning up the Battle of New York, and it caused my dad and his other employees to be unemployed and stepped down. It was Mr. Stark's fault. 

Dad mentioned that he wouldn't give up on us after that. That he would do whatever it takes to keep our family together and he would be able to make money for me and Liz to go to college, and help his wife out. 

"Anyways, but that was it. Come on, let's prepare for dinner, you both have school again tomorrow." She smiled, trying to change the mood. 

~~~ 

The following day after lunch, I tried to keep a low profile as the day went by smoothly. I didn't want to keep my hopes up after what happened at the Decathlon meeting. Peter probably didn't want to talk, and I'm totally okay dealing with the pain. 

But of course, the universe decided otherwise.

"Uhm, h-hi, Y/N!" Peter exclaimed in a high pitched voice after English class ended, and I bumped into him headfirst. I dropped my books in surprise. My nose got somehow smashed against him and it felt kind of bruised afterwards. I grabbed my nose and held it for a moment as it started swelling, and a few kids were laughing at us by the lockers. "I-I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

I kneeled down to pick up my notebooks and a textbook. "I'm fine," I grumbled. "Just bruised, but fine." 

"Here, let me help you." Peter said, and kneeled down across from me. He picked up the rest of the stuff I dropped and handed it over. 

"You didn't have to do that, you know, I can do it myself." I said.

"I know you can," he defended. "I just thought you could use some help after being all clumsy."

"You got in my way, I wasn't clumsy at all!" I said shocked. 

He teased a smile at me, and we stood back up again. The rest of the people who stared at us reverted back to what they were doing, and I sighed. "So, u-uhm...thanks for filling in for my spot in the Decathlon team. I know you can do it." 

And my nightmare begins...I checked my invisible watch mentally. Now. 

"Yeah, of course." I said, finally letting go of my nose. 

"Your nose is bleeding." Peter noticed, his eyebrows scrunched together, the way he would do when something caught his eyes. "Here. Come with me."

I looked at my left fingers and noticed that it caught the blood. "Oh, crap." I cursed. 

He walked with me to the bathroom, and I was about to follow him until I realized it was the men's restroom and he told me to stay outside. I blushed with embarrassment. Peter came back with some tissues and handed them to me to stop the bleeding. 

"Thank you," I said, after it stopped bleeding for a while. "We should probably get to class before the bell rings again, we don't want to be late."


	4. Guy in the Chair~

(Peter's POV)

During gym, I was talking to Ned about how I came to be as Spiderman. He kept asking questions, and I was trying to be as blunt as I can with the answers. "Hey, can I be your "Guy in the Chair?" Ned asked as I continued with my sit ups.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've been telling me so much about Y/N that I kind of just wanna help and you'll never get this opportunity ever again if you don't get the courage to talk to her this year." Ned sputtered. "I get it, you're both nerds and everything, but come on, let me try! You're Spiderman, what if she really digs superheroes like you?"

"Ned, shut up," I whispered after the sudden change in conversation. First, he asked about how my webs worked, and then he asked about the radioactive spider that's been dead long ago, and now he's trying to talk to me about Layla?

"Superheroes, huh?" Flash jumped down from the rope. "You've got nothing against Spiderman."

"Yes he does," Ned managed to spit out, and everyone was staring at us. The whole gym got awkwardly quiet. I was panicking and I didn't want people to know about Spiderman, the Internship with Mr. Stark, and me having to leave the Decathlon because I was worried about missing a mission with the Avengers. I was lying to everyone through my teeth.

"C'mon Parker, tell me, what do you have against Spiderman? He's smarter and quicker than you." Flash said, walking over. "Stronger. You're not cool enough with any of those traits."

"Except for coming over to the party tonight, I talked to my parents after dinner last night," Liz offered. I looked over to her confused. She invited me to her house? "I'm having people over at my house tonight, you and Ned are welcome to come."

"A p-party?" I stuttered. I was surprised. I don't see myself on top of the food chain in high school so I never thought she'd ask me. I was surprised that Layla never mentioned this earlier, but maybe she wasn't into these parties. I pictured her in her room by herself, probably studying for the Decathlon, and I'm supposed to be helping her do all that since I won't be there.

"Oh, he'll be there, right, Parker?" Flash raised his eyebrows and smirked, walking away after bumping into me, then he whispered, "I know Layla will be there too. I guess it's a good thing I'll be there to get to know her."

I was standing there in surprise, while everyone went to go change. The bell rang a while ago, and I looked back at Ned who was just as shocked. "Why is this happening?" I asked, nervously. "Ned, please tell me that you'll be there with me."

The only thing Ned thought about was, "Guy in the chair..." _Why is he still so confident about that?_

~~~

That night, May dropped us off at the Toomes' residence. I was nervous about the whole party and what Flash had said. I wondered what Layla was doing and if she was in there with everyone else. Maybe she was having a drink or two, talking to MJ, and then decided to head upstairs.

_Probably not._

When I walked inside, she and Liz approached us. "Hey guys!" Liz said. Their house was incredibly huge. The house was two stories. When you approached the house, it had window panes at the front. They had a pool in the backyard, and a balcony at the top of the house.

"Cool hat, Ned!" Layla complimented. She looked at me and smiled and I started having butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't help but think if she also started having feelings for me too last year. I looked and noticed how her and Liz didn't look alike. If I remembered correctly, Layla was adopted. Her eyes were almond-shaped, not too slanted, and they were a darker color brown than mine were.

She didn't wear anything nice to the party, but I guess because since this was her house, she chose to wear whatever she wanted. I could tell from the look on Liz when she noticed it too, that she tried her best to wear something nice to the party since it was with her peers.

Layla didn't seem to mind and I smiled to myself, thinking that was okay.

She looked away from me and everyone could feel awkward tension. EDM music was playing from Flash, and it was pretty loud.

"There's food, drinks..." Layla said, "If you guys want, I'll show you where it is, you can help yourselves."

"That's alright." I said. "Hey, uh, Layla-"

"Penis Parker!" Flash announced over the mic. "Oh, it looks like you and Layla have something going on with each other, I hope I'm not interrupting the mood or anything!" Everyone turned to look at all three of us. I turned back to her, but she was already gone from humiliation. Ned looked at me and he tried to give me a smile to support me. I glared back at Flash, hating the guy for making me and Layla look like fools.

I should probably go check up on her.


	5. The Toomes' Life

(Adrian Toomes' POV)~

The crew came back after that failed delivery. In the factory, there were a few people working on the new weapons from the Chituari technology. It was some time ago that I decided to take it in on my account, no matter the cost. Sure, it was illegal, but crossing the borderline between me and my crew going unemployed was not something I had in mind. 

"Hey boss," one of the crew members said to me as I flew in with my Vulture suit. It was created with the Chituari stuff. I called it my exo-suit. 

We made this suit to it's full potential from being able to fly with it to extra superhuman durability, agility and superhuman strength. 

It was good to use for heists when we have to make deliveries. _Phineas made one helluva suit_. I thought to myself. When I walked out of my exo-suit, I was pissed. I was so ticked off that one of the guys had almost blew our deal with some other idiot in Queens. 

We could've been spotted above radar. 

We could've been taken in.

I could've been takenin and it would've been catastrophic for me and my family. I would be in prison, and they wouldn't see me for however many years they'd sentence me. I wouldn't see Layla grow up to go to college. She was looking forward to it. Liz was about to graduate as a senior in high school. 

_"Goddammit_!" I roared after removing the mouth piece from my suit. I took off my helmet and I almost punched something close to me. 

"Boss?" Phineas, one of my engineers called out to me, and I turned to him. Fortunately, for him, the only time he'd ever piss me off was asking to make a new super weapon that I really didn't need him to make. "Your wife texted you."

"You've been looking at my phone?" I grumbled. I took my phone from him, and calmed a little bit more messaging back my wife. 

"Your family doesn't know what you're doing, huh?" someone else asked. 

I looked over to Herman Schultz, one of the main crew members who do the heists and transports the weapons to and from destinations.

"No, and they don't need to know." I said, straight to the point. "My family is everything to me. Ever since we adopted my daughter, the only thing I've ever mentioned was that I had a side job and that's how my story is going to go. I don't tell them nothing, and they don't ask questions. If they ask questions, I break their hearts. And I don't want to do that. I'm not a heart breaker, and if I ever am, so god, please help me." 

"Okay, so what are you going to do when they find out about it?"

"They never will find out about anything." I continued. "There's only one person that knows and it's that Spider guy. He's the one who keeps interfering with my deliveries and I just need him out of the radar. Completely. The guy with spandex. He's the problem that's causing our success."

Everyone agreed with me. "Now, one more mistake, and you're off this crew." I finished. God, I was so done with these idiots. They think they can do everything without me, but when they do, they do something stupid and they end up causing a scene. In New York, you'll be spotted faster than you can go back under the radar. There is literally no escaping New York with how many people there are, and reinforcements. Those reinforcements can probably be Tony Stark and his team.

He ruined my life, and I'm about to ruin his.

"Herman, I need you to find that weapon." I said, finally calm. "Okay?" Herman nodded. 

I'm not about to ruin my life with my family, and the only thing I need to do is be a good father, playing the role of a simple life, while playing a different role at night. 

~~~

(Y/N POV)

"Okay, so, I feel like if you ask me anymore questions, I start forgetting who I really am." I said, lying down on my bed. Peter was asking me questions for at least an hour. He laughed. "I'm totally serious. I know what I'm doing for your spot in the Decathlon."

After that embarrassing incident with Flash downstairs, I had to escape somehow. My room was the only option and I can lock it without anyone coming in. I heard a knock on my door and I wanted them to go away, in case it was my parents, Liz, Betty, Ned, or anyone else. I did _not_ want to go. 

It was Peter who came upstairs to my door. Apparently, he was pissed as I was when Flash made that comment. He apologized if things got awkward between us and I smiled at him, then asked if he could come inside and keep me company. He started feeling nervous again. _Has this boy never been to a girl's room before_? Granted, my room is not as girly as you think it is. It's not pink, that's for sure, and it's got a bunch of collectibles on shelves. Some books on a different shelf.

My room was kind of relaxing. Above my roof, I had some window panes, and it looked like I was at a penthouse on top of a skyscraper. The style was white and aesthetic, so it was filled with some plants and a salt lamp on my bedside table. It was a solid 10. 

I don't like keeping my room messy, but I think Peter wouldn't mind if some clothes were on the ground. 

He and I decided while everyone was downstairs, that he could help me with some questions for the Decathlon. Unfortunately, that wasn't what I had hoped we'd do. "I didn't know you were also a Star Wars fan." Peter looked giddy after taking a look around my room. I noticed he looked at a couple of sabers I had mounted on my wall. 

He was wearing the plaid long sleeve shirt tonight with his white shirt underneath, and of course his blue jeans. 

I feel kind of bad keeping him here. 

"Hey, Peter-" 

"Don't listen to what Flash said to us earlier." Peter assured me. "He's always been like this and sometimes you just have to ignore him." 

"I get that, but like, I'm surprised you're with me right now." I said, and his eyes widened a little. 

"Well, uhm, I didn't...I didn't know where you went 'cause I was worried, so I went to look for Liz, and asked where your room was. Ned's probably downstairs wondering where I'm at though cause I have something I needed to take care of." 

"Did you want to do that?" I asked, and Peter looked distracted. He was looking not at me, but elsewhere. He's been acting strange the past few weeks and I didn't have the courage to ask him. 

"I'm sorry, Layla." he said, standing up from my chair. "You're right, I do need to go take care of something. We can try to do this again sometime if you'd like and get to know each other. I'll help prep you up again for the Decathlon, and - oh god, oh no." I looked to where he was looking at and once I saw a hint of blue light in the air towards the window, he panicked. "Layla, n-n-no! Layla, do _not_ look out there!" 

I looked at him confused. Once he apologized he hurried out of my room. 

_Peter Parker, you're one strange kid..._


	6. Glowy Thingy

(Peter's POV)~

After I explained to Mr. Stark about what happened with the guy in the Vulture exo-suit, I started heading back to Y/N's house. I was prepared to explain everything to Ned tomorrow at school.

The only thing that bugged me was what Mr. Stark had told me, and that he thought I wasn't ready for this sort of job. "I don't understand..." I muttered. "There's gotta be something I can do about this..."

On my way back, I heard something humming at low frequency. I stopped in place and walked over to see a part of the machine from the weapon one of the men used against me.

"Whoa..." I said, rolling it over and picking it up. It had a purple crystal embedded inside the barrel.

My phone rang and I looked at who was calling. "Peter?" a worried voice said.

"Layla?" I answered. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." she said. She wasn't worried, but she sounded mad. I couldn't help but continue looking at the purple crystal inside. "Where are you? Ned came to me asking where you were, and he's more upset at you than I am. You left him behind."

"I'm on my way back to your place, don't worry. " I reassured. No one was going to believe what I did, and I didn't want to tell anyone else but Ned. He was my only bestfriend, and the only guy that knows about my secret life.

Back at the house, I wanted to stay with her, and not worry about who was there at the party. Ned was there too, and I'm sure he would rather be with us as well, talking about Star Wars and what other builds Layla had in her room.

She didn't answer for a while. "It's okay," Layla muttered. "But Ned wanted me to tell you that since you weren't here, you kind of blew it for you two. I don't really understand what he means, but I just really wanted to be sure you were okay. Ned also mentioned that you should listen to this, Peter..."

I listened closely to the phone call, and it was filled with a bunch of loud voices. I could just make out who was talking among them. "Parker thinks he's doing something with his life with the Stark Internship!" Flash said in the microphone, and I glared. "He thinks he's got the special VIP treatment and that he's better than Spiderman. I bet you all that Layla Anderson and Peter Parker are probably upstairs in the bedroom doing some funny business, talk about humiliation!"

In her own home right now, really? With half of the student body, Flash might as well just announce it to the whole world while he's at it. No wonder Layla sounded mad. I thought she was just mad at me for leaving her in her room.

"Sorry, Pete." She said, more monotonously now. "You should have never came to look for me."

The phone hung up afterwards, and I sighed. Great job, Pete...You made yourself, Ned, _and_ Layla a total laughing stock.

I put my phone back in my pocket and went back to picking up the machine. It was still humming at a low frequency, and I examined it carefully.

~~~

The next day, I was in my engineer class and I fiddled around with the purple glowing crystal. Even though I have no idea what the heck this thing is, I smashed it several times with a heavy hammer. It made several noises each time I hit it, and then something sparked after the third hit. I reached down after I made some progress, and lifted up the plate from it's casing.

It was filled with red wires attached to it. "What is that?" Ned asked. His chunky self walked over to me. He was about to confront me for last night, but I told him something came up instead. He noticed the purple glowing crystal.

"I almost got vaporized last night with it." I said. "It was pretty dope."

"That's awesome that you almost got killed by it last night!" Ned whispered in surprise. I looked at him and my eyebrows raised. "I mean, Peter, what you did was reckless." He tried to cover it up at first to show he was being protective.

"I think it...it's a power source." I poked around with the machine to try and budge it out. Whoever made this knew what they were doing, and I was trying to figure out why they made it.

"Those are microprocessors." Ned pointed at the plate. "See that? That's a conducting charging plate. It's an electric component that does its job, like my electronic toothbrush at home."

"Whoever's using this is combining it with alien technology." I smiled, already going through the process of what's it made from.

"I just want to thank you for having me be a part of your amazing journey..." Ned said, and I banged the power source once more and it finally popped out. It made a loud whirring noise and we jumped and turned around.

"Keep your fingers away from the blades!" our engineer teacher said, while working on a puzzle from his book.

We turned our backs again to look back at the purple crystal. "We gotta figure out what this thing is and who makes it." I said, and we stared at it.

"We'll go to the lab after class and run some tests with it." Ned suggested.

~~~

(Y/N POV)

Towards the end of the day, I walked through the hallway after class and noticed Peter and Ned further down. "Oh, hey guys." I said, "What was that all about last night? You both disappeared."

Peter and Ned were against the windows from the chess club and they looked like they saw a ghost. They didn't answer, and I brought my head down afterwards and just started walking away. Peter grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me over.

"Hey, what's going on?" I exclaimed, dropping my book.

"Shhhhh!" Peter whispered.

"Peter, we've gotta get you out of here." Ned said, and Peter denied it.

"N-n-n-no." Peter said. "We got to follow them, maybe we can find the guy who trapped me in a lake."

 _Lake_?? As their conversation got worse, I decided to protest. "You lied to me?" I started to say, "Peter Parker, I thought you were-" He clamped a hand over my mouth to quiet me down. I mumbled something and I was just upset thinking maybe he went downstairs during the party to go talk to someone other than me.

I protested a little more, trying to get him to remove his hand from my mouth. "Someone trapped you in a lake?" Ned asked.

"It was not good." Peter said. "Layla, please, listen to me. I don't want you to get involved with this. Something dangerous is going on, and I don't want you to get hurt." He let go of my mouth and I quieted down. He hurried away.

"Peter!" Ned whispered, and he looked at me. I glared at him and he started to cover up by making conversation with me. "Hey, Layla, it's been a while since we've spoken. How are you doing?" He laughed nervously, and I walked away from him. "Layla, you're supposed to stay here!"

"I'm just going to follow Peter and find out myself what's going on." I said, "And you're not going to stop me."


	7. I Confess to Peter Parker~

Ned tried to grab my arm again when I went after Peter. He was panicking and whispered, "Layla, come back!"

I turned to glare at him. "I'm going to find out what's going on with Peter and you're not going to stop me, Ned."

He stood in his spot in shock and he nodded, afraid that I was going to smack him for keeping me back. I took the same route without trying to get noticed by the two goons that weren't a part of the school staff. _Who are they, what are they doing here, and what does it have to do with Peter_?

I finally caught up to him and he was crouched low to the ground in the engineer classroom. I tapped on his shoulder as he focused on the two men. Peter jumped and quickly climbed back up the stairs, tripping on his way up to me.

He wrapped his arm around me nervously and wrapped his hand around my mouth. "What are you doing, Layla?!" He whispered tightly. I was surprised at him and by the sound of his tone, things were getting really serious. I stayed quiet as much as I could, even though I wanted to confront him. Why was he acting so weird this past few weeks? "I told you to stay behind..."

He finally let go of my mouth but kept his arm around me. "I had to do something." I said, "You're keeping something from me so I wanted to find out what was going on."

"Okay," he said. "But you've got to stay low to the ground with me. These guys are dangerous."

I looked over and a dark skinned guy had a scanner. I wasn't sure what he was using it for and it was humming as he searched the room. He was talking to his colleague who just wanted to get this job over and done with. However, they stopped for a moment since they heard us and Peter silently led me back upstairs.

We found the janitor's closet next door unlocked and quickly ran inside. I was completely against Peter, and felt every muscle in his body tense up as he held me. I tugged on Peter's sweatshirt, keeping as quiet as I could, my breath shaky.

"Who are they?" I whispered and he put a finger to his lips. He looked at me and we stayed silent as we heard the noise of the scanner coming towards us.

"What is it?" One of the guys said.

"Probably nothing," a deeper voice said, and they walked away.

Peter and I sighed in relief. I finally realized how close he was to me. "I-u-uhm," I started sputtering. _Oh no, great. What has been going on these past few weeks? I can't even English anymore when I'm with him_. "Hey P-pete..."

"Yeah?"

"You're kind of close to me..." I managed to say it while blushing. Good thing we were in the janitor's closet that smelled of mop water and other cleaning things... I wondered if I remembered to brush my teeth this morning.

Thank god, there was no one around us when we went inside. I have dealt enough with being made fun of this week.

"S-sorry, Layla. I'm not hurting you, am I?" His lips curled into a smile and Peter kept looking at me. I could see beads of sweat dripping on the side of his face.

"No, but you did lie to me last night," I frowned at him and that caught him by surprise. "You went off and you almost drowned in a lake?"

"If it weren't for Mr. Sta- I mean, I-if it weren't for my lifejacket, I would've been toast." Peter defended and got defensive even more. "I'm sorry I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what exactly?! Who were those guys you were following and what dangerous thing are you involved in?" I asked. "Peter Parker, you've been acting really weird since the start of Sophomore year, and I really thought you were starting to like me."

The look on Peter was mixed with confusion and guilt and I realized what I had just said. _Great job, Layla, you blew_ it. I stepped aside from him, and walked out of the janitor's closet.

"I'm going home." I was so disappointed, I left Peter speechless in the janitor's closet. I went ahead to look for Liz for a ride home.

 _Sigh._ Finding a partner that may or may not like you back is depressing.


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/N pov, continued):

I got home from school that evening and I groaned, flopping down on my bed. I told Liz in the car what happened on the way home. I also mentioned she should have never invited Peter to the party, and that everyone has been making us the laughing stock in the whole school.

I thought this year was going to be great, fantastic! I wanted to get to know Peter this year and instead the guy just seems to get distracted now. I should have never told Liz I had a crush on him, but then again, she would've figured it out anyway.

"Layla?" Mom asked, knocking on the door. "Honey?"

"Yes, mom?" I asked and she opened the door.

"Liz told me what happened." She said and I buried my face back in the pillow. I changed my clothes when I got home and dressed as lazy as I could. I had on my favorite sweatpants, and had my fleece blanket around me.

"I'm glad the whole universe knows now about how I feel about Peter Parker." I said, confessing to mom the rest of the story. "I thought there was something special with him, but it just seems no matter what happens, I either get made fun of or Peter doesn't have the focus."

Mrs. Doris knew how to comfort me when I'm feeling upset. I guess Liz wanted to give up on trying to help me because of the way things are going. She probably thinks it's her fault that things happened this way. I still have no idea if she talked to dad or not.

"Hey, where's dad?" I asked. I already knew he was here this morning and had to leave for another part of his job, but he's also been acting weird lately too.

"At work again, you can call him if you want to," Mom said. "I think he's on his break."

"Nah, that's okay." I said, and heard light tapping on my window. My room was connected to the balcony and there was no way no one could climb up here without access to inside our house. "Thank you for checking up on me, it's been...rough. Where's Liz?"

"She's been prepping for Homecoming and also studying for the Decathlon in October. Aren't you supposed to be studying too? That's happening in a few weeks, y'know."

 _I would if life weren't so depressing right now..._ I thought to myself and heard another tap on the window.

"Listen, I'll go ahead and make dinner, and when you're ready to come downstairs, we can talk more about this Peter kid." She said, and she hugged me. She gave me a kiss at the top of my head and then she left.

Once she left, I heard another tap again. If there's someone out there ready to bust in my room or any part of the house, dad always said to be prepared with a baseball bat or something sharp. I grabbed my wooden baseball bat from underneath the bed as the tapping got louder.

"Who's there...?" I asked, creeping over. "I have a baseball bat and I'm not afraid to use it."

A familiar head popped over from the balcony. It was Peter. His average facial features such as his fluffy brown hair and a sharp jawline gave it away. _How did he get up here?_

I opened a window. It was cold outside and I was glad Peter wore his jacket. "Peter?" I called out to him.

"Hi, Layla, what's with the bat?" He said, concerned. I tossed it away, and helped him inside. "Whoa...I forgot how cool your room is. It's like a penthouse filled with all kinds of things from Star Wars."

I had a galaxy light projector on and it was glowing purple and blue lights with stars spread around my room.

"Peter...couldn't you have used the door or something? Like a normal person?" I glared at him, going back to my bed.

He looked at me and sheepishly put his hand around his neck. "I uh, like climbing." He said. "I used to climb trees when I was a kid."

"So you're a monkey." I retorted, giggling. I sat upright against my headboard with my knees up. He laughed too, and agreed. "I've always thought how romantic it is when guys do this in movies."

"I guess I am." He snickered. Peter walked over to me. "Look, Layla...I wanted to apologize. For today at school. I know I've been acting really strange recently, but I promise you, it's not your fault. Something came up, but it's something I can't explain." I tilted my head in confusion, wondering where he was going with this. "I can't explain because it leads to hurting you and I don't want to do that."

"You're not going to tell me you never liked me in the first place, are you? Because if you came here to just tell me that, Parker..." I found myself starting to whimper.

"What?" Peter's eyes widened, and he sat down next to me. I scooted over so he could be on the bed. "N-no, that's not what I mean! I like you, I really do. I think maybe we can work something out, but the thing about earlier this afternoon when you saw me go after the goons, I can't involve you with that."

I sighed in relief, and he smiled. "Well, now I don't have to suffer anymore." I said, and rested my head on his shoulder. He leaned his against mine. "I was worried you might not return your feelings for me."

"How can I not when I think you're really smart and cute?" Peter whispered, and I blushed. We fell silent for a moment and watched the lights from the projector roam around my room. "I picked you to fill in for my spot for the Decathlon because of that reason."

"Oh." I said, smiling. "You really think I'm intelligent?"

We fell silent again, feeling happy.

"Peter," I started to say. "About earlier this afternoon, you mentioned someone drowned you in the lake."

" _Almost."_ He clarified. "I almost did. It was miraculous that I got out alive. That's all I can say."

"If you're going to proceed with what you're doing, Peter, I don't want you to get hurt." I admitted, and he took his hand in mine.

"I promise." He said. "Nothing won't hurt me and I won't let anything hurt you."


	9. Academic Decathlon~

**_The Day of Decathlon._ **

(Y/N POV)~

Liz and I were up early to finish packing. It was 7am and we were in a rush. We had to be at the school by 7:30am and leave before 8am. The only thing we were worried about is me having to ring that bell quickly.

I mean, I'd get the answers right, but like, my stupid self forgot that the bell existed.

"C'mon Layla, we have to get this right, I really want to win this competition." she'd say. The only thing I didn't like about Liz was that she was pretty competitive when it came to winning. 

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll be quicker next time." I responded. I dinged the bell when she asked about Newton's 3rd Law of Motion and said, "Newton's 3rd law of motion states that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Meaning that any force can be undone."

"Very good." She smiled at me. I couldn't wait for the Decathlon to be over. I felt like my head was going to pop off from studying between her and Peter after school hours. Except, it's only ever been with Liz. Apparently, Peter's been too busy to study with me...

Mom walked in the door and placed a finger to her ear and rubbed it. "What is that noise, I could hear it from all the way downstairs!" She laughed.

I looked at her and smiled teasingly, and dinged the bell several times.

"You girls ready for the big day?" She asked after the third ring. "I made some breakfast."

"Yeah, we'll just load our luggage in the car and then come back to eat before we go." Liz said, and mom nodded, then left the room.

I frowned, feeling distracted. My thoughts were racing through my mind.

"You're still thinking about Peter?" She asked.

"Well..." I admitted, "He hasn't been here for me since you wanted me to join the Decathlon team. I only had one night fully with him and that was during the night of the party, and through messages. This past week or two has been really strange, I swear."

Liz agreed, we talked some more about what I've been feeling, and she told me not to worry about it. All Peter really worried about was his internship. 

Once I've finished my meal, I started heading for her car. We had about 30 minutes to get there, hoping for no traffic on the way to Midtown. I hoped whatever Peter was going through that he'd be okay since he wasn't supposed to be with us.

~~~

I spoke to soon. 

" _Hey, guys_!" a familiar pitchy voice said, and I looked up surprised. 

"Peter?" I called out to him as he hurried over to the bus. Everyone grouped up together and Liz was trying to give a head count. I wore one of the yellow uniforms that everyone had on, and felt pretty official being a part of the team. 

I was glad that Flash made no comment to me joining, but maybe it's because he's been trying to bust a move on me when Peter wasn't around. He offered before that he'd sit next to me on the bus and everything, and wondered if I wanted to go anywhere else that wasn't on the Decathlon agenda. When he focused elsewhere, or saying hi to someone else that approached us, I'd make an ick face. 

I hoped to the gods that I wouldn't end up with Flash at any part of this trip, because I'd probably have to sacrifice an arm and a leg or two to stay sane. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and he smiled at me. Butterflies formed in my stomach whenever he'd make that small grin, and it made my whole world a bit better than when Flash was there. "Didn't you have to take care of some business with the Stark Internship?"

"Oh, uh, w-well," he started to stutter, while admiring the nice blouse I had on. "I was hoping maybe I can rejoin the team today."

Everyone just ended up confused. Peter and I couldn't help but continue to look at each other. It felt like I haven't seen him in a month since those odd days I've actually spent with him. 

"Whoa, no way. You can't just do that, Peter." Flash walked through me and Liz. He seemed ticked off. "You can't just waltz back in here and join like you run the place."

I somehow agreed with Flash on this one, and thought to myself, " _Did I really agree with him_?" I made another ick face to myself, hoping no one noticed. 

"Peter, I was supposed to take your place today." I brought up as everyone started boarding the bus and it was just us two. Mr. Harrington walked over and talked things over with Peter about joining last minute. 

"Don't you want me here?" Peter asked, teasing me with a smile as he left. My jaw dropped and felt my hand being taken by him. He led me in the bus and we both sat down together. I had to ignore the look on Flash's face when he saw us hand in hand and I couldn't help but giggle. 

~~~

"Focus up, everyone!" Liz said, standing at the front of the bus. An hour later, we were already reaching Baltimore. "The next topic are characteristics of property. Which of the following is not one of them? Flammability, density, mass, or boiling point?" 

Peter and I quickly exchanged looks as Peter grinned, beating me by a second at the bell. "Mass." he answered, and I pouted. No one noticed, but when we sat down next to each other, our ankles would wrap around each other's to get closure. 

"Very good, Peter." Liz said, flipping through her flashcard. I looked at her and she winked at me. I could probably think of what she's thinking about. About how her younger sister finally growing up, or how cute we were together, and I was feeling my cheeks burning already. I mouthed, ' _Don't you dare think of anything else_.' and she tried not to laugh. 

"I'm glad you're back." I whispered to Peter. "I was afraid I might blow this whole competition." 

"You're doing just fine," he whispered back to me, and we exchanged smiles. 

"What is Newton's first-" Liz started to say, and we felt his phone vibrate. 

"U-uhhh," Peter said. "I have to take this! I'll only be a second." 

He removed his ankle from mine before he could trip and fall, and Liz looked annoyed. 

"Hello?" Peter answered, and we watched him walk away. 

~~~

(Peter's POV)~

"Got a blip on my screen here." Happy said over the phone. "You left New York?" 

How the heck did he-? 

"Tracker..." I mumbled to myself. "Uh yeah, no, it's just for school. The Academic Decathlon."

Mr. Stark was too busy thinking about himself that he didn't think about what I was doing to save the world. I knew this mission was dangerous, and I wanted no one but me and Ned to find out. I've been lying to Layla through my teeth. 

I was surprised Happy managed to call back after all the texts/phone calls I've given him. I ended up thinking he probably blocked me. 

"It's nothing."

"I will be the one to decide whether or not you should go back to New York." Happy said, and I was rolling my eyes. "...Okay, nevermind, it's just a school trip. Peter, just remember, don't do anything stupid." 

Is this really happening? 


	10. I Investigate the Spandex Guy

(Peter's POV cont)~

Mine and Layla's hands were intertwined again as me, her, and Ned strolled in the back behind everyone towards the hotel. "Whoa...this place his huge!" she exclaimed, and we agreed. "Think you could get lost here?"

"Probably." Ned said. "But I'm sure you could spot me from anywhere no matter where I'm at." We paused for a moment and looked at him concerned. "I was totally joking about myself." 

"Hey, did you bring your laptop?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" 

Once we were checked in and everything, we settled in our hotel room. I tried to muster up the courage to give Layla a peck on the cheek and told her I would catch her later. She looked concerned like she wanted to join us and wanted to be filled in on what's going on. If I'm not mistaken, I think she's starting to catch on to my secret. I really hope not. 

Ned and I unpacked everything. We brought a few change of clothes with us, toothbrush/toothpaste, and the glowy thingy. We still need to figure out a better name for it. I sighed, and then started working on my suit. Ned was sitting on the bed and looking through all the protocols on my suit. 

"Peter..." Ned started to ask. "Why are we removing the tracker from your suit?" 

"To follow the boss man where they're moving and I really don't want Mr. Stark to know." I admitted, fiddling around with the tweezers. Finally, I found the device and stripped it off. 

~~~

(Y/N POV)~

Later that night, I heard footsteps running across the hallway and my eyes fluttered back to sleep. Then I heard some laughter. I opened the doorway in my PJs and looked over to the team running in their swimsuits. "Where are you guys heading?" I whispered. 

"To the pool!" Liz whispered to me. "Get dressed, and get your boyfriend!" 

I blushed, "I, huh, what?" I mumbled, I was stuttering so much that everyone was giggling. "No, I'm not doing that-" As soon as I said that, I saw Peter and Ned by their hotel room down the hall from the team. "Actually, I have a better idea." I said. "I'll catch up to you guys in a bit, have fun!"

Once they left, I grabbed my light sweater, some cash, in case I need a ride back, and headed towards their room. I knocked on the door lightly, hoping next door that Mr. Harrington wouldn't hear. "Ned." I whispered. "Hey, Ned!" 

Ned opened the door and he looked at me shocked. "Peter's not here right now."

"I know, where did he go?" I asked. 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea-"

"Ned, come on, I have one of the ships from Star Wars that Peter mentioned you never built before that you could start working on with me and him if you tell me where he went." I said. "Peter's acting fishy, and I wanna find out what's up." 

"Don't do that, Layla." Ned sighed, "Peter did the exact same thing with me earlier on his suit-" Ned placed his hands over his mouth in shock. "I mean uh, what ship?"

"The Millennium Falcon." I grinned. "I'm going to ignore the fact you said something about his suit for you."

"But that's got 1,351 pieces!" He was shocked and gave in. "Peter's downstairs now, you could probably catch him if you take the elevator."

"Awesome, thank you Ned. I owe you one!" I said, and hurried to follow Peter. 

~~~

I'm gonna have to remember that I don't owe Ned anything. 

I say this because I couldn't see Peter anywhere! 

Yes, I know it's dark outside, thanks for your criticism.

I take that back. I thought I saw a silhouette swinging down the road from me and I couldn't tell who or what that was. I decided for myself to investigate. I looked at my phone and it was about midnight, and I think I had plenty of time to investigate on my own.

I walked for what felt like forever, and I made sure my phone still had signal around so I could walk back to the hotel. You probably thought this was a stupid idea for a girl like my age be wandering out late at night. 

Eh, it could be worse, but what could be worse than just wanting an adventure? 

I found the strange guy by a gas station nearby. I hid behind the bushes and watched closely. I looked at his strange clothing. _Who wears spandex at a time like this_? It was red and blue, and I swear I think his butt looked good from behind. I ducked when I stepped on a twig. The man turned around. "Why does he have Peter's backpack...?" I muttered, popping back up from the bushes when he turned back. "Is Peter in trouble?" I watched as he swung forward without getting noticed. 

I kept watching him as he propped himself on the sign of the gas station. _Is that who I think it is_..? 

"Whoa...it's about to become a heist..." I heard him whisper. I figured to myself I wouldn't find Peter here, but something tells me that I shouldn't investigate further. I felt like I would get caught somewhere, and I wouldn't find my way back to the hotel room. I decided to call Peter on my phone. It rang a few times, and a few times more. Then it went straight to voice mail. The guy perched on top of the gas station sign was gone, and I sighed.

"Hey, it's Peter! Leave a message!"

"Peter, where are you? I need to talk to you as soon as I can, and please leave out the Stark Internship, I think I know what you're really up to." I whispered in case anyone was nearby. "I tried to follow you, but I don't know where you are. I miss you, Peter." 

I decided that I was too far from my destination and decided to taxi my way back to the hotel room. Thank god I had some service around here, considering I was in the middle of no where. 

~~~

(Adrian's POV)~

"I got eyes on the con boy." I said through the mouth piece. I flew towards three of the big trucks. I was so focused on my job that I haven't seen my family in weeks. I mentioned that this was delivery week and that I'd be getting a huge pay raise from this. "Pulling in from behind the caboose."

"Deploying anchors." 

I was actually in search for any more of the alien technology I could use to make more high tech weapons. They've been selling pretty well, so me and my crew have been going out of our way to doing heists. 

"Hey, big bird!" A familiar voice said that pissed me off. I stood up. "This doesn't belong to you!!"

He yanked at me, and pulled something away from me. This is so not happening today. I refuse to let _anyone_ get in the way of an important heist. I jumped back up to my exo-suit. Ah...that's better. Spider-boy looked at me and before he could say, "Uh oh". I rushed towards to tackle him. Of course he'd flip over and back on his feet to dodge me. Sly kid. 

He shot a web towards me, but it didn't phase me at all. "Suit lady, what was that?!" I heard him say. Did this kid not know what he's doing with his powers? Idiot. He should've just left this whole job to the adults. I would've had more fun with Iron Man, or someone like Captain America. 

I was trying to depart, but this damn kid wouldn't let me go. 

I shoved at him with my feet, and he fell into the trucks. 

I cursed to myself. _Great, another heist ruined_. 


End file.
